


play that song again

by InsufferableArchanist



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableArchanist/pseuds/InsufferableArchanist
Summary: i asked for one word prompts on twitter to write short stories to. this prompt was "dance".dante doesn't take no for an answer. sometimes, that's alright.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	play that song again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



"I'm afraid I must decline," V says, proffering his cane, "At best, all I can offer is a little soft shoe. I can supply some fiddling, though, if you're interested."

The way Dante looks at him, he thinks maybe he's overplayed his hand; instead, he finds one outstretched. 

"Come on."

"I just said-"

"I heard what you said," Dante replies with a grin. There's something in it that implies a wink, even though he doesn't actually make one. "I'll lead. You'll barely even feel it."

V's dark eyes look warily from the rough fingertips to the bestubbled face. At last, he reaches out, surprised to find himself already on his feet as soon as his cool fingertips touch Dante's.

He's burning this close, his hand around V's waist - when did he get so, so... So dense? So real?

It isn't until he sets his other hand upon Dante's shoulder that he realizes it's not just his vertigo taking over; they're really spinning. His feet barely graze the floor as he's led through a waltz.

After a while, he can hear the music from the phonograph at home, feel the happy gaze of their mother as they perfect the dance, step by step, spin by spin, turn by turn. In the momentum, he gives in, resting his head upon Dante's clavicle. 

Dante smells of sweat and strawberries and blood and booze and everything human. He needs a shower.

V does not tell him this. He lets them both keep circling. 

Maybe if they both keep moving, this won't have to end. Maybe if they just keep moving, there will be no reckoning. Maybe if they just keep moving, he thinks, for a brief moment, they can coexist.

Maybe is a dream, but then - what dance is not?


End file.
